What Fate Decides
by Ningyou
Summary: *complete* This would be considered a what if sort of story...what if Kagome hadn't meet Inu-Yasha after falling through the well, but his parents. To top it off, the troubles caused by a young Sessho-maru...*complete*
1. Part 1

Disclaimers: I do not own Inu-Yasha and Co. It is the respective property of Rumiko Takahashi  
  
**This one of my older stories so the writing style isn't quite the same as my more recent stories, but everyone has their beginnings in fan fiction and this story happened to be mine. It was posted under my other pen, but due to circumstances, I place under this pen. I haven't changed anything about the story so it shall be as it was the first time I posted it. Anyway, enough with my prattling, on with the story!  
  
What Fate Decides Part 1  
  
Kagome stood with her back to the bone-eater's well, and glared up at her little brother. She gasped in shock as many arms grabbed her and pulled her into the well.  
  
In the midst of her fall, she turned to see a strange female still grasping her.  
  
"What joy... what strength I feel..." it said. "You...have it...yes?"  
  
"LET ME GO, YOU FREAK!!!" Kagome screamed, and pushed the woman away. She let out another shriek as she watched the arm snap.  
  
Kagome heard it yell, "I will not lose it now... the jewel of four souls..."  
  
It disappeared as Kagome finally hit the bottom of the well.  
  
She had no idea what the creature meant. What about the jewel of four souls? Wasn't it just a legend?  
  
No time to worry about that - she was more interested in getting out of the well.  
  
She climbed out and found herself surrounded by a lush, green forest. Where had everything gone?! The house; the mini shrine; everything...!  
  
She wandered a bit, but soon found herself lost. Why did this have to happen to her? She gave a long, exasperated sigh and continued to trudge along.  
  
* * *  
  
"We've really botched this one..." a tall figure muttered before looking at her two friends.  
  
"It's not that bad is it, Kalika?" one girl piped in hopes for a good answer.  
  
"Probably worse . The girl was supposed to go to the 16TH century not the 15TH," the other replied, before letting the lead figure speak  
  
"Who asked you, Miaka?!" the first girl snapped.  
  
"Miaka's right, Katona," Kalika replied."Our first day as the fates over these lands and we have already caused a disruption. We'll may have to let things be until we can find a way to set things straight. Will you at least agree on that?''  
  
"Yes."  
  
* * *  
  
"Who be you?! What are you doing on these lands?!"  
  
Kagome turned to se a group of men, dressed in old armor. She may have thought it funny other than for the spears pointed at her head.  
  
"Tis a spy," one said, "We must bring her to our lord," said another.  
  
"Wha...Hey!Let me go!" Kagome cried as they dragged her off through yet another unfamiliar area of woods. This couldn't be happening...  
  
* * *  
  
She bulked and wriggled in their grasp as they pulled her into a large home. She was lead to a room and forced to kneel before a throne. She glanced about nervously, knowing that what happened now would determine her fate.  
  
To be continued... 


	2. Part 2

Disclaimers: I do not own Inu-Yasha and Co. It is the respective property of Rumiko Takahashi  
  
What Fate Decides Part 2  
  
"Who are you?" Lord Inu no Toshi asked as he stared at the strangely clothed girl. He assumed by looking at her that she was no more than 15 years of age; a few years younger than his new wife, Lady Sakura.  
  
"I-I am Kagome," she said quietly and looked up. She had to remain calm - her very life was probably at stake."  
  
"I think she be a spy, M'Lord," said one of the men.  
  
"Tis an old garb she's a wearin'," another said while lifting up the skirt she wore.  
  
"Pervert!!!" Kagome cried, smacking the guy face first into the floor. She flushed with mild embarassment.  
  
One, of the men, backhanded her; her head jerking to the side upon impact, leaving her dazed.  
  
"ENOUGH!"  
  
The soldiers shrank back - in fear- as their Lord rose.  
  
"Do not be quick to anger, my Love," a young lady said as she approached the angry Lord. "Pardon my intrusion, but I do not think the men should be blamed for their actions. I, myself, do not believe her to be what they say, but these have been stressful times - suspicion has griped the hearts of many."  
  
"Lady Sakura, your intrusion is pardoned ," he said, but turned a thoughtful gaze. "But what if she is a spy? How can I ignore such accusations?"  
  
"Let me take her as one of my hand maidens. If she does turn out to be a spy than I shall take full responsibility."  
  
"As you wish, but make sure she changes out of those strange garments," Inu no Toshi replied softly, giving his loving wife one last glance as she bowed and finally led the young girl away.  
  
* * *  
  
It all became routine; she would wake up, get dressed, and tend to Lady Sakura's wishes. In truth, she had become quite fond of Lady Sakura, considering her to be the one true friend she had - the other servants didn't seem to like her much...  
  
She had a few moments to herself.  
  
With that in mind, she looked about, and decided she would steal a quick tour of the garden.  
  
Autumn... it had to be the most enchanting season. The cherry blossom trees in full bloom; their graceful foliage cascading to the ground in a wonderous shower; soft, pink petals twisting...dancing on the wind before gently adorning the earth with their presence. It was truely awe inspiring...  
  
She sat down under a tree and sighed heavily. She thought about her mother, her grand father, and her little brother, Sota. She wept bitterly into the sleeves of her kimono.  
  
She felt a small tug at her sleeve, and looked into the face of a small boy - it was Inu-Yasha, the two year old son of LadySakura and Lord Inu no Toshi.  
  
He held out a handful of squished daisies as grinned happily.  
  
She couldn't help but smile. "Thank you, little Inu-chan.They're beautiful. Let's go inside."  
  
She sniffed, then quickly wiped her tears. Giving him a reassuring smile, she picked him up.His tiny arms wrapped tightly about her neck and before she knew it, he had fallen asleep in her arms.  
  
* * *  
  
Kagome placed a damp cloth to Lady Sakura's forehead. She couldn't understand it... Sakura had been hail and healthy only hours before?! Now she lay prone, shaking violently with a fever...  
  
She had sent another servant to bring word to his lordship, and waited patiently, but she soon found herself being hustled out of the room by so called healers.  
  
She watched as the demon lord brushed past her into the room.  
  
She heard a soft thud of a closing door, followed by a somewhat heated discuss.  
  
She looked on as all the 'healers' exited from Lady Sakura's room.  
  
After she was sure they had gone, she quietly slipped in.  
  
"M'lord," she said softly as she carefully approached the futon.  
  
"What?!" he snarled harashly, his evident agony taunt on his features.  
  
"All I wish to know is m'lady's condition. I-I didn't mean to anger you..."  
  
"There is nothing they can do for her..." he rasped hoarsely. " Nothing..."  
  
He looked so worn... almost defeated...  
  
"M'Lord, would you let me tend to Lady Sakura?"  
  
He appeared startled at the request, nearly at a loss for words."Do as you see fit...if there is a chance -even the smallest chance you can help-, I will take it."  
  
* * *  
  
"M'Lord, how can you trust her?!" Sessho-maru spat.  
  
"Listen, there is nothing the healers can do for m'love. What other choice is there? "  
  
Lord Inu no Toshi had wanted to discuss this reasonably with his eldest son, but things were not as planned.  
  
"Whatever you say M'Lord. I have no right to question your decisions," Sessho-maru responded briskly. "I will be leaving now."  
  
He left the room, sighing in disgust - his father was becoming soft!  
  
He was going to find out more about the girl - he didn't trust her...  
  
To be continued... 


	3. Part 3

Disclaimers: I do not own Inu-Yasha and Co. It is the respective property of Rumiko Takahashi  
  
What Fate Decides... Part 3  
  
With Kagome's gentle administration to Lady Sakura's health, the young lady of the home was well and able to get out of bed without the aid of a servant; they all continued their normal duties as if nothing had happened to jeopardize their Lady's well being.  
  
Lord Inu no Toshi was relieved that his love was alive and healthy once more. He had thanked the girl many times and was surprised at her modesty. There was no possibility, in his mind , that she could be a spy.  
  
Kagome sat on the river bank and watched as the leaves of a tree floated past. She had charcoal and paper with her, so she decided to sketch the beautiful landscape before her. She quickly began to draw. Smooth strokes of charcoal began to form the outline of the river and the gently rolling hills scattered with trees. Using her pinky finger, she smudged it carefully to bring out the detail. She felt pleased with the finished product and decided to leave.  
  
She turned to leave, but found herself pinned to the tree, her charcoal and paper fell to the ground. She stared into the cold gold eyes of Sessho-maru. He had her pressed against the tree, their bodies touching slightly.  
  
He had seen her with the paper and decided she was up to no good.  
  
"What are you up to, eh? I know you were a spy!" he snared as he tightened his grip on her.  
  
"Whaa..."  
  
"Don't play stupid! I know you're a spy!"  
  
"No, you got it all wrong...I was sketching with charcoal...you don't have to believe me. In my heart, I know I have done nothing wrong," she replied calmly, pushing him aside to pick up her fallen material. She shoved the recent drawing under his nose. "This was what I was doing , Sessho-maru..."  
  
He snatched it from her hand to get a better look.  
  
She left without another word.  
  
Sessho-maru stared at the detailed drawing, and was stumped for words. All this time, he had believed her to be a serious threat, and now to find she was absolutely harmless. He chuckled at his rash behavior, but he didn't like the fact that she did not fear him and called him so formally by his name. No problem. He would easily be able to fix that! Okay, so she wasn't a spy, but he still felt there was something about her. No matter. He would findout.  
  
***  
  
"Katona! What are you doing?!" Miaka whispered harshly, startling the youngest fate.  
  
"I just placed a suggestion into the Lord's head."  
  
"We're not supposed to interfere!"  
  
"Shhh!!! I know that, but what if we are unable to fix our mistake? We can still get Kagome and Inu-Yasha together. At least one of the things that was supposed to happen will."  
  
"Alright...but if Kalika finds out, it's entirely your fault, got it?" Miaka breathed.  
  
"Of course, but I kind of made the girl immortal. You know...just in case we do find a way over an extended period of time."  
  
"Wwhat!!!"  
  
Katona clamped a hand over Miaka's mouth so that she did not wake the sleeping Lord. "Shhh!!! Let's go before he wakes."  
  
The two fates faded into the night.  
  
***  
  
Kagome lay awake on her futan. She couldn't sleep, and decided to take a stroll. She tightened her yukata and walked outside. The grass felt cool and crisp against her feet,and she enjoyed the sensation.  
  
She removed the pins which held her hair in a neat bun, letting it fall about her shoulders and be moved gently by the wind that caressed her skin. She decided to take a quick dip in the river. She figured since nobody was around she could take a small swim without being spied on.  
  
***  
  
Sessho-maru creep out of his room. He had heard the slight shuffle of feet and the creaking of the main doors.  
  
He caught the scent of the girl . What is she up to?! He would find out soon enough! So, he was right! She was a spy...he couldn't wait to catch her in the act!  
  
  
  
  
  
To be continued... 


	4. Part 4

Disclaimers: I do not own Inu-Yasha and Co. It is the respective property of Rumiko Takahashi  
  
Note: I rate this chapter R for the slight lime and mild perversion of Sessho-maru ( his character is a little ooc in the respect, but then again, it may be ooc altogether, but that's okay - this is fanfiction after all^.^). Anyway, I just trying to be on the safe side with how I rate this chapter. On with the story!  
  
  
  
What Fate Decides Part 4  
  
Sessho-maru hide behind a tree, peered around it and gawked, jaw slightly dropped.  
  
He could see Kagome's slender form. His eyes slide over the soft curves, and he found himself running his tongue over his dry lips. The scent lingered around him and he inhaled deeply. He was finding himself drawn to her and everytime he tried to look away, his eyes would roam back to her. Damn! Why was he attracted to this human female? Geh! He would confront her and prove she had no affect on him!  
  
Kagome dived under the water and relished the tingling, clean feeling which she had. She resurfaced and turned to step out of the water - Sessho- maru was standing behind her.  
  
"Ahhhhhh!!!!" she shrilled and in a reflexive movement, picked up a boulder and smashed it onto Sessho-maru's head. She then scrabbled to put on her yukata and stompped off, leaving him twitching on the ground.  
  
Through his dazed state, he could hear her mutter,"pervert", as she left. Little to her knowledge, he had found her reaction to quite appealing... her violence only heightened the appeal. He never thought he'd think this, but god what a women...Damn, now he knew why his father liked human woman so much! He would persue her with his utmost ambition.  
  
* * *  
  
Kagome lay in her futan and stared up at the beams of the roof. She knew Sessho-maru was a lot of things, but she hadn't expected him to be such a pervert!!!  
  
She would have to discuss this with Lord Inu no Toshi, but she would do that in the morning. Right now, she needed some sleep.  
  
* * *  
  
Sessho-maru looked around his father's throne and then over at Kagome, who had made it quit clear that she didn't wish to speak with him.They had been called there by Lord Inu no Toshi and were unsure of the reasons behind having this meeting.  
  
Sessho-maru saw a perfect oppurtunity. He grabbed her and pushed her up against the wooden planks. He caught her lips in a bruising kiss. He could fell her struggle and squirm in his grasp, and the pressure of her palms on his chest; trying to push him away. Her efforts only made him pin her tighter and he trapped her legs to prevent her from thrashing. He released her from the kiss, but caught her lips again before she yelled. His hands roamed her backside where he cupped and squeezed the firmness of her ass.  
  
His sharp ears caught the sound of foot steps, and he quickly released her. She looked as though she were about to strike him when his father entered the room.  
  
"I suppose you are wondering why I called you here," he said, "I shall explain everything..."  
  
To be continued... 


	5. Part 5

Disclaimers: I do not own Inu-Yasha and Co. It is the respective property of Rumiko Takahashi  
  
What Fate Decides... Part 5  
  
"Sessho-maru, I have chosen you a bride," Lord Inu no Toshi proclaimed.  
  
Sessho-maru look as though he was about to argue, when Kagome spoke, "If you have chosen a bride for Sessho-maru, then why was I called here, M'Lord?"  
  
Sessho-maru took notice of the nervous gleam in her eyes, but his father did not seem to notice and was all to happy to enlighten her.  
  
"I have called you here because I have chosen you to be my son's wife!" he replied cheerfully.  
  
"Whaa..." Kagome gasped. Her mouth was agap and her eyes had widened slighly. The news was a shock to her system. There had to be a mistake?! She couldn't bring herself to believe what she had heard...  
  
Kagome looked over at Sessho-maru who was now grinning, in amusement, at her response. She could see that the shock of his father's news had changed from anger to something else; what, she didn't know, but whatever it was,she was sure she wouldn't like it.  
  
"Ahhh...my son. It looks like you have changed your mind about marriage! And judging from your expresssion, you are pleased with whom I have chosen to be your wife!" Lord Inu no Toshi laughed, "I will leave you to have some time to yourselves."  
  
Kagome finally broke from the trance which had held her and tried to respond to all the information, which had engulfed her, but it was too late; Lord Inu no Toshi had already left the room. She heard a deep chuckling and  
  
procided to leave, but was pulled against solid flesh.  
  
"Well, well, well," Sessho-maru coed, "looks like I'll be getting what I want..."  
  
He pressed her closer, getting a soft grunt in response. He slide his  
  
tongue up along the curve of her neck, stopping at her ear. "...I always get what I want. Always..." he breathed, then released her from his hold.  
  
She shivered slighly as she watched him leave. This was a nightmare! She had absolutely no interest in Sessho-maru, now she was being told to marry him. She did not believe that he could have any real interest in her, maybe her body, but not her. No, he thought of her as properity.As soon as he married her, he would do as he pleased with her then discard her like a worn piece of clothing that he no longer had any use for! She would find a way to get out of this marriage! She had to...  
  
To be continued... 


	6. Part 6

Disclaimers: I do not own Inu-Yasha and Co. It is the respective property of Rumiko Takahashi  
  
What Fate Decides Part 6  
  
Kagome stared out the window of her room, and sighed. Lord Inu no Toshi had proclaimed that she would wed his son,Sessho-maru, whom she had no desire to marry. Luckily for her, the Lord had to go into battle far to the east of his own lands, and since he wished to see his son's marriage, he postponed it until his return. It seemed, at least to her, that fate had played soom sort of cruel trick on her. To be doomed to a loveless marriage and a hopeless future with a man she could care less for.  
  
Sessho-maru was supposed to be a human-hating, ruthless, and uncaring demon born of high stature. Now, he was acting strange. Sessho-maru had not trusted her in the beginning; he had made quite clear that her presence was to his disliking. He stalked her around his father's grounds looking for a chance to accuse her of being a spy! The night before, she had caught him spying on her while she had been a swimming. She figured that it had to be pure lust that made him want to take her as his wife.  
  
Kagome shivered; she dreaded the thought of him having his hand's on her, knowing that he would have every right to do so. She shook her head and tried not to think of the impending wedding. She had to think happier thoughts or she would completely break down and be declared insane, and even that could not stop the marriage.  
  
* * *  
  
"GET BACK HERE!!!"  
  
Miaka and Katona ran as the heard Kalika shout after them. She had found out about their meddling in the course of events yet again and messing up. They had made things worst then they already were.  
  
Katona yelped as Kalika caught hold of the kimono that she was wearing. She shrank back, in fear, as she looked up at the older fate, who seemed livid at what they had done.  
  
Kalika had grabbed Miaka by her ankle and the second youngest fate was now suspended upside down.  
  
"Whose idea was this?"  
  
The two younger fates pointed at the other and this did not give Kalika any answer for all her troubles. She dropped Miaka and rubbed her temple where she could feel a large vein trobbing.  
  
"I guess it doesn't matter whose idea it was, the both of you are at fault for this," she grinded through clinched teeth. "This time leave things alone! Besides you're going to help find a spell to set things back to the way they were before the girl arrived here and send her back home."  
  
The older fate turned on her heel and left.  
  
"We better listen this time."  
  
"Agreed."  
  
The fates knew that they were lucky this time, and were not about to screw things up, especially after being given a second chance.  
  
* * *  
  
Sessho-maru grinned as he thought of his bride's furious looks and angry glares. He couldn't wait to claim his prize, but he would have to wait for the marriage to go forward. If he went to her now and tried to make claim to her, she would deny him, but after they were married, she wouldn't be able to stop him. He would have his way with her!  
  
He heard laughter and turned to gaze out his bedroom window. He watched Kagome and his younger, half brother playfully chase each other back and forth. His brother chased her right at her heels, then she would turn and then he became the one being chased. Gales of laughter rose through the air, and Sessho-maru watched, jealously, at the playfulness he knew that he would never be able to bring out in his bride.  
  
Sessho-maru leered at his younger sibling with utter contempt. He would destroy that thorn in his side once he had his chance. He would have to be patient and bid his time.  
  
The little mutt had wriggled his way into the affection of the woman he craved would return his feelings... she was cold toward him and couldn't stand to be near him. Well, at least he would have her body if not her heart!  
  
He let out a cold, dry laugh and decided to intrude on their fun. He leapt out the window and landed softly in front of them. He stopped to listen to their conversation. They were now seated on the ground and had taken no notice of him.  
  
"Little Inu-chan, do you know who you remind me of?" Kagome asked the little half-demon curled up in her lap.  
  
He shook his head and looked up at her with curious eyes. "You remind me of my little brother, Sota, when he was your age...God, I miss my family. I-I'll probably never see them again," she sobbed and Inu-Yasha buried his small round face into her kimono. She held the little boy in her arms; it brought her an inkling of comfort.  
  
Kagome looked up to see the some what softened face of Sessho-maru. She let out a startled gasp and backed up. Her blood stopped racing from the shock and her breath slowed.  
  
"Shouldn't you be tending to Lady Sakura?" he snared as he watched her slowly stand and begin to brush past him.  
  
He caught her by her fore arm and she glared in annoyance at his hand, then wrenched it free of his grasp.  
  
"I was given permission to have a few hours to myself, but since my time has been so rudely spoiled by you, I shall go back to my duties," she replied coldly and picked Inu-Yasha up. She walked toward the house and did not look back.  
  
Damn! Sessho-maru ran his fingers through his long, white hair and cast an angry look after her. Why did he even bother chasing after her?! She clearly had no interest in him...but, gods, he wished she did... he would make her love him even if it took years! She would be his and his alone...  
  
To be continued... 


	7. Part 7

Disclaimers: I do not own Inu-Yasha and Co. It is the respective property of Rumiko Takahashi  
  
What Fate Decides. Part 7  
  
Lady Sakura stared blankly at the piece of paper, which clutched in her fist. She unfolded it and read the message over again. A single tear fell, hitting the paper and slurring the words.  
  
Sessho-maru walked into the quiet chambers of his now deceased father. The lady, who had captured his father's heart, sat silently weeping on the futon which Lord Inu no Toshi had slept.  
  
Cold hatred grasped his heart. He loathed the woman whom had given birth to his worthless half-breed brother. He would eliminate both problems in one night.  
  
***  
  
Kagome ruffled the sleeping child's soft, white hair and scratched one of the adorable, fluffy puppy ears. She closed the door gently behind her as she left the room.  
  
She made her way silently toward Lady Sakura's room. Early that morning, a message had been brought to the home bringing the unfortunate news of Lord Inu no Toshi's death.  
  
Lady Sakura's door was ajar and Kagome peered around it slowly; something did not bode well with her. Her throat constricted and her heart nearly stopped. She watched as her friend fell to the floor and blood congealed around the body. She clamped her hands over her mouth to hold back a horrified scream.  
  
Sessho-maru loomed over Lady Sakura's corpse and snickered, "Heh! Now I can get rid of the little mutt. My bastard brother will not rule over my father's lands, but first I must get ridof this body."  
  
Kagome turned and ran; she had to get little Inu chan out of here! She rushed into his room and picked up the sleeping child. "I will explain everything," she whispered as she threw on her cloak and pulled up her hood. She made sure Inu-Yasha was well hidden inside.  
  
Kagome closed the heavy oak doors as she left the home and held tight to the small child. The rain blurred her vision, and plastered her hair to her forehead. The harsh wind stung her cheeks and lashed a few stray pieces of hair across her face.  
  
She considered the rain to be a blessing; it would wash their scent away and give them time to get further away from the western lands and out of Sessho-maru's reach. She had no time to mourn; she had to keep going  
  
The mud made it difficult to climb up over hills; her feet kept slipping forcing her to scrabble as fast as she could over rocks and other debris. She trudged warily through the forest, trying to save the child and herself from this hellish nightmare.  
  
***  
  
Sessho-maru thrust the body of Lady Sakura into a shallow ditch and returned to his home. Well, he guessed that now he wouldn't have to wait to claim Kagome! Awww. but first he would have to get rid of another small problem.  
  
He entered room and let out a low growl when he realized that the brat wasn't there! He tore down the hall and ripped open Kagome's door. He let out a string of curses, and picked up his retainer, Jaken, who had been standing behind him.  
  
"Get a search ready!" Sessho-maru snarled and flicked Jaken to the floor. "I want Kagome and the fucking mutt brought back here! Do you understand?!"  
  
"Y-yes, M'Lord!" Jaken squeaked and ran off to assemble some men.  
  
Sessho-maru sighed in disgust; he would get them back! He wasn't going to let her escape him.ever!  
  
To be continued. 


	8. Part 8

Disclaimers: I do not own Inu-Yasha and Co. It is the respective property of Rumiko Takahashi  
  
What Fate Decides. Part 8  
  
Kagome walked along warily; her muscles ached from the long exertion that she had been through. She assumed that they were far away from the western lands, but she realized long before that Sessho-maru would be persistent in his effort to seize them. She couldn't stop.if she did, he would catch them.  
  
She walked into a small village. She was exhausted and Inu-Yasha had fallen asleep in her arms. It seemed deserted all but for a few run down homes. She trudged through the streets, and suddenly collapsed to the ground, black unconsciousness seeped into her mind.  
  
* * *  
  
"She couldn't have gone that far, M'Lord!" Jaken squeaked as he followed his young lord down a narrow hallway.  
  
"Don't question my judgement, Jaken! Check Lord Ashitaka's lands, but go about it in a peaceful manner. Ask if they have seen a young woman travelling with a half-demon child because her fiancé is concerned about her safety and wishes her returned. They have no reason to answer untruthfully, if they say they haven't seen her accept it, but warn them that if they should be found to be lying that there will be severe consequences," Sessho-maru replied casually as he entered his study.  
  
"Very well, M'Lord. I shall do as you have ordered," Jaken said quietly as he left the room and scurried out of the home with a few of Sessho-maru's men following shortly behind.  
  
* * *  
  
Kagome jolted a wake, and stared at an old woman, who was holding a cloth to place upon her forehead. Where was she now and where was Inu- Yasha.  
  
"Where's---?!" Kagome yelped in panic, but the old woman laid a soothing hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Don't worry, the child is safe," she sighed, "he is in the other room. A young mother, such as yourself, shouldn't be travelling without a chaperone in these areas."  
  
"I'm not his mother." Kagome replied. "Both of his parents are dead.I'm his caretaker."  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't realize," she said softly. "I'm Mara."  
  
"I'm Kagome and the little boy is Inu-Yasha. Thank you for your kindness. I best be leaving for if I stay here any longer, I shall be putting you at risk."  
  
"Nonsense, child. I will shelter you no matter what the outcome, and taking risks or chances is what life is about. Please, it would mean so much to me," Mara replied softly.  
  
"I'll tell you the whole story first and then it will give you the chance to reconsidered what you have offered to do."  
  
* * *  
  
"You're still willing to shelter us even though I told you the whole story. thank you."  
  
"Tis' no trouble, child. If he sends someone out looking for you, I will say that I have not seen anyone travel through this small village. And if anyone did pass through, I am bound to notice," Mara said with a reassuring tone to her voice.  
  
A sudden rapping came at the door and Mara had Kagome quickly hide in the next room while she proceeded to answer it.  
  
"Madam, M'Lord has sent me in search of his bride and I wish to know if you have seen her pass through here with a young child?" Jaken asked as he eyed the older woman.  
  
"No, but if I had seen anyone pass through here, I would surely have told you," Mara replied as Jaken began to leave.  
  
Jaken turned around quickly, "You know the consequences if you have been lying so you have been warned!"  
  
Mara watched as he and his men left, and waited until they were far off in the distance before she beckoned Kagome to come out. The danger had now passed.  
  
Kagome smiled at Mara and knew she could trust this kind old woman. She had found a friend, and she was glad because that was exactly what she needed.  
  
To be continued. 


	9. Part 9

Disclaimers: I do not own Inu-Yasha and Co. It is the respective property of Rumiko Takahashi  
  
What Fate Decides... Part 9  
  
Eight years had pasted, and Sessho-maru had been unable to find Kagome or the brat. He was sick of Jaken's failed attempts to find her and was disgusted at his own lack in competence.  
  
He sighed as he walked into a small village. He was to meet with the Lord of the land to maintain the peace his father had kept.  
  
He had mourned over the lose of his father, but he did not care for the death of his father's mortal wench, Lady Sakura. He was glad he had disposed of her! He didn't care how much his father had loved her, he was glad she was gone. Forever out his sight!  
  
The servants scurried to escort him as he entered the large home where their Lord a waited his arrival.  
  
* * *  
  
Kagome wandered through the large home of Lord Ashitaka. She enjoyed the new life she had; at times the work was stressful, but the reward was all in itself.  
  
She and Inu-Yasha lived in a small hut just at the skirt of the village. They lived quite well despite the fact that Kagome did not have a large income, but they were able to make due with what they had and were content to live that way.  
  
Kagome had explained to Inu-Yasha, once he became a bit older, what had happened to his parents and why they had left the western lands. To her, he had seemed quite pleased that she hadn't kept the truth from him like most people would have done to a child.  
  
She thought of his happy grin as he watched her walk up the path to their small hut. Like her own brother, he would be extremely happy to see her and would chatter endlessly about his day then he would start to ask many questions about her day.  
  
She went through the large home and finished up her cleaning. Soon she would be able to go to her own home and get some rest! She walked down the hall, but stopped cold in her tracks; Sessho-maru was at the far end of the hall.  
  
It took only a split second, Sessho-maru's golden eyes turned and his gaze landed upon her. She couldn't move; all those years of training for this confrontation and she still didn't feel as prepared as she should've. He couldn't still possibly want her?! She began to worry.  
  
Now that Sessho-maru had found her, he would as be seeking Inu-Yasha as well.  
  
Kagome knew all too well how much Sessho-maru detested his younger half brother and he would stop at nothing until he finally killed him.  
  
Sessho-maru's breath seemed like it came to a complete holt. For years he had been searching for her and the one place Jaken had swore she that she was not, was exactly where she had been the whole time! He was going to kill that simpering toad once he returned to his lands.  
  
"Ahhh...Lord Sessho-maru, you've finally arrived."  
  
Sessho-maru's attention turned to the young lord standing to his left, but when he glanced over toward the area she had been, he found her gone.  
  
" Lord Ashitaka, I have some personal matters to attend to. I will be back in short time."  
  
"Of course, Lord Sessho-maru. If it is of that great importance..."  
  
Sessho-maru gave a slight bow and then bolted out of the mansion.  
  
He persecuted her scent hotly and bound effortlessly in the direction she had fled. He wasn't about to lose her now! He had spent too long trying to find her!  
  
* * *  
  
Kagome ran up along a narrow path and into a small hut. She quickly dropped to her knees and began to pry up the floor plank. She removed a sword which she had bought for such an emergency.  
  
She wouldn't run away! She would face Sessho-maru...she would not let him win. Not ever...  
  
To be continued... 


	10. Part 10

Disclaimers: I do not own Inu-Yasha and Co. It is the respective property of Rumiko Takahashi  
  
What Fate Decides. Part 10  
  
Kagome stood in an empty pasture. Her sword was firmly holstered at her hip. A nervous hand clutched the holt of the sword; anxiety and apprehensiveness began to build within her. She would wait for him to find her. She had spent too long running and hiding; she would run no more.  
  
This would be the battlefield and whatever transpired here would change her forever; it could make her or break her.  
  
"Kagome."  
  
She turned to the low, but firm voice; he had arrived.  
  
Sessho-maru stood no more than 20 feet from her. How he had longed to see her.always wondering if she was dead or alive, or if he would ever find her. He stared at Kagome. It looked as though time had left her untouched. She stilled looked like the fifteen-year-old girl he had met 8 years ago; nothing about her had, physically, changed. His memories of her, no matter how vivid, paled in comparison to having her there before him.  
  
The way he looked at her made Kagome's flesh crawl. The wolf-hungry gaze of an obsessed man; his eye's alit with lust and intense desire. It made her nervous.  
  
He watched as she unsheathed the sword and positioned herself in a fighting stance. "Really, Kagome, there is no need to be defensive," he purred, a sly grin tugged at his lips.  
  
He leapt forward at a startling speed.  
  
Kagome managed to swipe at him, but he easily dodged it. Her hair fell gently about her shoulders as she swiftly countered her last move by turning, lashing the blade at him once again; he barely avoided the tip.  
  
He landed a few feet away from her and admired his handy work. Her soft, raven hair blew gently in the wind; she looked wild and untamed, and the sight of her made every nerve end tingle within him. "Much better," he breathed, stroking the hair ornament beneath his nose and running his tongue along his dry, parched lips.  
  
She cast him an annoyed glare and firmly stood her ground.  
  
"Kagome, there's no use in fighting.you know you can't possibly win," he said in a slow, silken tone. A look of utter confidence graced his features.  
  
"My.you still have such a large ego. You really haven't changed," she replied dryly, and kept her gaze focused on him. Too much was at stake; she couldn't afford to lose.  
  
"Having second thoughts?" he commented. A bemused look lit his eyes and a soft chuckle parted his lips; her surrender would be sweet!  
  
"Never!" she snapped and leapt toward him with the blade handle tucked inward.  
  
Sessho-maru laughed to himself. She was going to try and run him through with the sword! He would have the sword taken away from her before she even made it to him.  
  
He moved his arm in quickly to grab the handle, but was startled when the blade moved up and outward; cutting through and completely shattering his demonic armor.He jumped back in shock then noticed a warm wet feeling lingering on his skin. His garments were bloodstained; his inner and outer kimono had been cut, and a gash extended from his chest cavity to his lower torso.  
  
Sessho-maru was surprised and suddenly angered that he had let a woman get the better of him!"I'll get what I want! You just wait and see!" He snarled and in a blur of motion, was gone.  
  
Kagome stared in amazement. She had actually won, but what had he meant? What was he planning.?  
To be continued. 


	11. Part 11

Disclaimers: I do not own Inu-Yasha and Co. It is the respective property of Rumiko Takahashi  
  
What Fate Decides... Part 11  
  
Kagome let out a soft sigh. What was she going to do? What was Sessho- maru planning? How would she be able to keep Inu-Yasha safe? These questions kept racing through her mind while she tried to concentrate on making dinner.  
  
"Kagome-chan? What's wrong?"  
  
She turned slightly at Inu-Yasha's voice. "Nothings wrong," she said, giving him a weak smile.  
  
"The fight you had with Sessho-maru - it's bothering you, isn't?" Inu- Yasha asked quickly. "Do you think he'll return? Well, I won't let that bastard take away any more of the people I love!"  
  
"Inu-Yasha!" Kagome scolded. "How many times have I told you not to use that kind of language?! I don't know where you're getting it from, but I know it wasn't from me."  
  
"I'm sorry...," Inu-Yasha sniffed. " I lost mama, I don't want to lose you too...t-this is embarassin' ; I'm nearly ten a-and I crying...I'm supposed t-t-to be a m-man now..."  
  
He flung his arms about her waist and buried his face into her kimono which muffled his choking sobs.  
  
"Don't worry...everything will be fine," Kagome whispered. She did not regret telling Inu-Yasha of her run-in with Sessho-maru. At least, he was aware of the danger...it would make it easier for her to keep him safe...  
  
***  
  
The air was fresh and sweet with the scent of newly blooming flowers. The sky was clear, but was turning shades of lavander, crimison and gold as the day descended into night.  
  
Kagome picked up her basket and looked out at the open field. She had managed to fill the entire basket with lush berries, and it was now time for her to head back.  
  
She started to head toward the village. It was the first time she had ever felt so calm...how odd...?  
  
An outcry rose from the village.  
  
The basket clattered to the ground; the berries trampled under foot as she dashed toward it.  
  
She let out a mortified gasp.  
  
The huts were ablaze - smoke billowing from all directions. A band, of demons, were slaughtering and maiming any whom dare cross their path.  
  
Kagome retrieved anything that she could use as a weapon. She began to fend off as many as she could.  
  
With some help from a few of the village men, the demons were driven out of the village.  
  
She began to look for Mara and Inu-Yasha, and found them huddled together. She let out a collective sigh - they were safe...  
  
Inu-Yasha let out a happy yelp as he saw Kagome and bound into her arms. She was okay! Nothing had happened to his Kagome-chan!  
  
"I'm glad to see that you are alright, child," Mara said, relief filling her voice. "We were worried that something might have happened to you."  
  
"Sorry I caused you such worry," Kagome replied softly, but then her tone turned serious. "Mara, I would like you to promise me something ."  
  
"Anything , my dear," Mara responded gently.  
  
" If anything should happen to me, would you watch over Inu-Yasha? I know I'm asking a lot of you, but you're the only person I trust."  
  
"Of course I would, but I think you worry too much. Nothing will happen to you, my friend," Mara chuckled, and patted the younger woman on the back. The poor thing - she worries over everyone, but herself... Soldiers?  
  
To be Continued... 


	12. Part 12

What Fate Decides... Part 12  
  
Mara only watched silently as the soldiers made their way towards them. Why had they waited until after the demons had been driven away to come?  
  
"We ask that the one named Kagome come with us peacefully," One, of the stern soldiers, demanded as they stopped before the small group.  
  
Kagome stepped forward without question and began to leave with them.  
  
"No-" Inu-Yasha started to scream, but was silenced at the look Kagome through back at him and he heard her whisper as she left, " I will find a way back to you..."  
  
***  
  
Lord Ashitake paced nervously across his throne room. He had been a complete coward...instead of sending the soldiers to protect his people, he made sure that they stayed and ensured his safety.  
  
It was only after the threat had passed that he sent his soldiers to find the girl called Kagome.  
  
All his problems began with her...  
  
*Flashback*  
  
"Lord Sessho-maru?!?" Lord Ashitake stammered as he watched the angry demon stride up to him.  
  
"Consider our alliance a mere memory...!"  
  
He stared in confusion," What are you going to do? A-are you planning t-t-to kill me? But why?"  
  
"No, I am not going to kill you... I'm going to make your people and you suffer..."  
  
"What has been done to anger you so?" he pleaded, desperately trying to understand how it had come to this...  
  
"Why don't you ask the servant girl, Kagome, that...?"  
  
*End Of Flashback*  
  
Oh,yes... he remembered that conversation all too well. He had thought perhaps that Sessho-maru had made an idle threat, but of course, he had sorely been mistaken. It had nearly cost him his lands and his life...  
  
Yes, it would please his lordship greatly, he thought, everything will be fine after he caught that girl... He began to laugh, slight hysteria filling the sound.  
  
He calmed himself as he watched the men drag the girl before him.  
  
He moved carefully toward them and as he reached her, he struck her hard sending her crashing into the harsh floor.  
  
"Tis fortunate for you that I will not have you killed for this," he snared "Bringing the wraith of demon Lord down upon us all. Perhaps by giving you to him as an offering of peace, he will spare my lands and will mend the relationship maintained by both sides."  
  
It angered him deeply that she gave no resistence. "Take her to the dungeon before I change my mind, and you, over there, send word to his Lordship that we have the girl and he may come to decide this worthless woman's fate!''  
  
Kagome offerred no plea for mercy as they hulled her off to the dungeon. She had not thought of the repercussions, of her actions, on the lands which she now called home. She would face Sessho-maru once more, even if it was to die...she would be unable to keep her promise to Inu-chan...  
  
To be continued... 


	13. Part 13

Disclaimers: I do not own Inu-Yasha and Co. It is the respective property of Rumiko Takahashi.  
  
What Fate Decides... Part 13  
  
Kagome listened to the dull howl of the wind. She tried to focus on anything that would distract her mind from strain and ensueing pain in her wrists and arms after being hung in the shackles for much too long.  
  
Her wrists were now starting to become rubbed raw as she had tried, in vain, to free herself. She had paused in her attempts and had now silently begun to reflect upon everything.  
  
Guilt...  
  
That was what she felt - guilt. If she had not spurned Sessho-maru, none of these cruel twists, of fate,would have ocurred. The murder,of her best friend; the persecution over the years; the attack on the place she now called home...  
  
She hung her head. Lord Ashitaka had probably sent a messanger to the western lands...it wouldn't be too much longer before Sessho-maru arrived and decided her impending doom.  
  
She froze suddenly as she heard the creaking of the cell door. She listened carefully to the murmur of voices. Guards...  
  
"Wonder why the Lord hasn't done anything to da wench?", " Don't know...", "I say we take the matter into our own hands...", "A-as long as we don't kill her r-right...?"  
  
She heard the slight cracking of knuckles and then a reply.  
  
"Right"  
  
* * *  
  
The demon Lord looked down at the simpering human messanger before him. What the fool had to say had better be of importance or he would pay dearly for wasting the great Lord Sessho-maru's precious time...!  
  
"Speak," he demanded coldly as he watched the man cower and start to tremble before him.  
  
He let out a cry of fear and made a dash away from the demon.  
  
He let out a startled yelp as he felt a clawed hand against his throat. He was now facing the Lord, eyes wide with panic.  
  
"I am losing my patience," Sessho-maru remarked coolly. "Tell what you have been sent here for before I have decided that you have wasted enough of my time and crush your windpipe, sending you amongst the dead!"  
  
"W-wait!" he squeaked hoarsely. "I-I-I was sent to t-tell you that L- L-Lord Ashitaka h-has captured the o-one called K-Kagome and he is o- offering her as a sign of peace...!"  
  
He tossed the messanger onto the ground and walked out of the room. So they had captured her for him... perfect... it was as he had planned. Soon he would be with her...very soon...  
  
* * *  
  
Kagome heard one, of the men snarl. "Time to cry out for mercy you fucking bitch!"  
  
Pain...shear pain...Her muscles seemed to scream as she felt the biting lash ,of wipes, against her back, thighs,stomach and arms.  
  
She didn't whimper or even scream. She just took the brunt,of the constant assault, without a sound.  
  
She gave a small grunt as she felt a fist slam into her gut and her head jerked back violently as another man yanked her hair fiercly, leaving her face upturned to them.  
  
"I said for you scream, worthless bitch...!"  
  
The main guard was now up in her face. His fool breath brushed against her cheek.  
  
She gave a startled groan as she felt his knee drive into her stomach, knocking the wind from her lungs.  
  
She felt the shackles unlock and a hand grab her, flicking her onto the stone floor.  
  
"Stupid wench...", "Deserves all the punishment she gets'', ''Let's just leave her here to suffer...", "She can't take much more or she'll die", "Lord Sessho-maru will decide that when he arrives", " Feh."  
  
She felt a foot slam hard into her ribs.She heard a sickening crack and another fierce shock of pain race through her body, causing her to nearly pass out.  
  
She listened to receding footsteps and the thud of the door closing once more.  
  
She coughed with much discomfort and felt a trickle of blood run slowly from the corner of her mouth down her neck.  
  
She was alone once more and she could feel throbbing of the gashes and wilts on her stiff body. The sting,of her blood and sweat, as it flowed into other open wounds.  
  
She lay in silence on the floor, her breathing low - almost inaudible.  
  
It was difficult task to remain conscious, but if she blacked out, she feared she might not wake. Inu-Yasha... it was this thought that had kept her going...the only reason she faught to stay alive,but she knew she was starting to lose the battle...  
  
She was so tired...  
  
She slipped into a black sleep...  
  
To be continued... 


	14. Part 14

Disclaimers: I do not own Inu-Yasha and Co. It is the respective property of Rumiko Takahashi  
  
What Fate Decides Part 14  
  
Sessho-maru glided quickly over a thick canopy, of trees, using an occasional limb to propel himself closer to his destination - shortening the distance with unearthly speed.  
  
Something lingered on the wind which made him anxious - it did not bode well with him...it sent a chill - which he was not accustomed - down his spine. He needed to get to her soon!  
  
He inhaled slowly as an unusual scent assailed his sensitive canine smell. It was familar but not a scent he wished to acknowledge - the scent of impending death...the death of his Kagome...  
  
Sessho-maru spied Ashitaka's manor in the distanced and lenghtened his stride. He had to reach her before it was too late...!  
  
* * *  
  
Inu-Yasha woke in a panicked state. Tendrils, of sweat, beaded his forehead. Something was disturbing him, but what, he could not place his finger on. He had had this feeling before, but he was unable to recall when...  
  
He wriggled free from his blankets and crept over towards Mara.  
  
With a small clawed hand, he gently shook her. Though he didn't want to admit it, he needed some comfort...  
  
"What is it, child?" she murmured softly as she roused herself from sleep.  
  
Mara looked up into the wide-eye little face and was almost taken aback; the child was almost at the brink of tears. It wasn't hard to tell what had been troubling him. "Inu-Yasha, do not worry. She is strong and capable of defending herself. More important believe in her love - s-she will return to you; to all of us..."  
  
Inu-Yasha looked somewhat calmed at those words and crawlled in with Mara and, curling up next to her. He sniffled once or twice before dozing off.  
  
She gently smoothed the young boy's hair and stared at the cieling. She hoped that Kagome was alright. A bad feeling was nagging at her insides. She prayed that Kagome be alright...for Inu-Yasha's sake...  
  
* * *  
  
"Wahhh!!! She's not supposed ta die! We haven't even found the way to correct our mistake!" Miaka wailed, forcing her friend to cover her ears. "Not only that, if she dies, there is no chance of ever fixing---"  
  
Kalika clamped a hand over the younger fate's mouth. "Ssshh...be quiet - Katona might hear you! Do you really think Sessho-maru's going to let Kagome die?!'' she hissed. "No - you know why? Because through our bumbling, he has fallin' in love with her - which was a bad thing at first -, but it isn't such a bad mistake now."  
  
She gave a little wink at this and Miaka nodded slowly as she realized what it meant.  
  
"Good... that gives us more time, but we're going to have to work faster...why does their time plain have to be so different? What seems to be only a matter of days turns out as a few years on that side, is it possible to change that?''  
  
"We're not going to try and change anything. Anything - you hear me?!! We alreadly had a world of trouble from changing things, so get that thought out of your head!"  
  
"But..."  
  
"No buts..."  
  
"*sigh* o.k."  
  
"Good," Kalika piped. " We can get back to work. Could you hand me that scroll?"  
  
* * *  
  
Sessho-maru bracaded through the doors, tearing his way to Kagome's cell . He would kill all those fools who had hurt her later, but right now, he had to rescue her first.  
  
He soared down the hall and down the poorly lit stairs that lead to the dungeon. He ripped the cell door off of it's hinges sending it crashing into rubble he had created.  
  
He knelt down beside Kagome's unconscious form. Gently, he slide a clawed hand under her frail body and hoisted her into his strong arms. Her arms and legs lulled losely as he carried out of her confinement.  
  
Lord Ashitaka peered out through his bed chambers. What was all the racket about?!  
  
He quickly headed down the hall toward the dungeon.  
  
He watched as servants and guards scurried about trying to repair damage the demon lord had left in his wake.  
  
Ashitaka held his breath as Sessho-maru ascended the stairs, holding the condemned servant girl in his arms.  
  
The demon regarded the Lord coldly. "Have your servants prepare a room. And bring to me those who have brought harm to my beloved... I wish to take care of them personally... Be gratefully I spare your worthless life," he sneered as he brushed past the frightened human lord.  
  
A young servant hurried along beside him, leading him to a room which had been prepared in advance for his possible arrival.  
  
He told her to retrieve a new kimono and linen for the futon. Once he had these items, he dismissed her without a word, watching as she gently closed the door behind her. He waited until he could no longer hear the receding footsteps.  
  
He softly lead Kagome's almost lifeless form onto the futon.  
  
He caressed her cheek lightly and smoothed back the few stray strands that had fallen about her face. Her skin was pale and ashen - she was nearly at the thresh hold of death.  
  
Sessho-maru pulled back from her body and rose off his knees. His eyes darkened slightly. He knew what he must do...  
  
To be continued... 


	15. Part 15

Disclaimers: I do not own Inu-Yasha and Co. It is the respective property of Rumiko Takahashi.  
  
What Fate Decides... Part 15  
  
Sessho-maru pulled the blade from its sheath.  
  
Tensaiga...he had received the sword shortly after his father's demise. How he had first despised the sword, loathing that the powerful tetsusaiga had not been placed in his ownership and that the fang's location was kept from him.  
  
But as he looked down at his unconscious love, he now knew that tensaiga had been a blessing...he could heal her with it... save her...  
  
He drew it back, allowing its aura to pulse and throb around the blade, surrounding it in a blazing greenish mist. With a swift movement, he brought the blade down and across Kagome's body, watching as its healing energy restored her.  
  
The scent, of death, dispelled.  
  
She was still unconscious, but that was to be expected - even though the physical wounds had vanished, she would need rest.  
  
He carefully removed the soiled bed linen, and changed her tattered kimono, laying her down gently as to not disturb her.  
  
He leaned back onto his hanches. He felt an alien emotion seize his heart...unbearable guilt. As he thought about Kagome's near demise, he found that it was mostly he who was to blame. Blinded in his need to make her his, he had not foreseen the consequences his actions would hold; he had not thought through the plan entirely and had nearly payed a price that would have been far too high. Although, he still planned on killing the bastards who harmed her!  
  
He gently covered Kagome with a soft blanket, and left for Ashitaka's chambers. He would have Ashitaka bring those scum to him.  
  
He slid into the room without a sound.  
  
"Ashitaka," he said in a low menacing tone that nearly sent the human lord into a panic. "Bring to me the men that were watching the girl...I wish to deal with them..."  
  
"Y-yes, Lord S-Sessho-maru," he stuttered," whatever you wish!"  
  
Ashitaka summoned another set of his guards to retrieve the dungeon guards, and ordered them to bring the to him immediately.  
  
He looked over at the demon lord and almost cowered at the dangerously dark expression that hovered on his features. He listened carefully as the demon hissed under his breath, "They will all perish at my hand...!"  
  
* * *  
  
Ashitaka let out a low groan as he watched the last, of the guards, thud to the ground in a broken mess. Sweat beaded his brow and his breath came out in short shakey gasps.  
  
Sessho-maru appeared to have vented the full force of his rage , but Ashitaka wasn't too sure. As the demon left, Ashitaka felt as though he had appeased the lord.  
  
He peeked around the corner boldly and watched Sessho-maru enter his chamber. Ashitaka sighed. There may still be a chance for peace yet...  
  
* * *  
  
Sessho-maru lingered beside the futon, watching as Kagome peacefullly slept. Maybe it was time he let her go...  
  
The thought disturbed him, but as he continued to gaze at her, he began to reconsider it. His attempts - to make her stay with him - only seemed to fuel her anger and hatred of him...  
  
He put his thoughts to a grinding halt as he watched her stur.  
  
Kagome blinked and tried to focus her blurry vision.  
  
"Kagome..."  
  
She nearly jumped a mile as she registered the voice. She allowed everything to sink in. Her main surprise was that she was still alive and healed, and that somehow, he was the reason - she couldn't help but be suspicious...  
  
"Why?"  
  
She blinked at this, and felt taken aback, "What do you mean by why?"  
  
"Why won't you let me love you?" He almost sighed upon saying those words - it had always been the question that plague him. He might have been unsettled - in the past - for voicing such a thought, but he was determined to obtain an answer.  
  
Kagome was silent for a moment before speaking - she wasn't sure how to answer such a question and was certainly unexpected. "Well -in all truth- I don't believe I was ever attracted to you in such a manner...I guess I would have saw you more as a friend had time allowed it, but that will never be known - too much has happened..." She paused for a second and continued. "Now, it is my turn to ask why? Why did you murder Inu-Yasha's mother? Wha---?"  
  
"Why is it always about HIM?!?!" Sessho-maru snarled, cutting Kagome off in mid-sentence. "That bitch gave birth to the worthless mutt. There wouldn't have been any obstacles, if she hadn't brought him into the picture! No, you would have been mine only for the fact he was born...!"  
  
Kagome's jaw nearly dropped. He had slaughtered her best friend because he was jealous of a child?!?!? The act had aready been a sin, but it was more deploreable now...all this suffering for such a thing...  
  
Kagome's anger was becoming a slow boil. "Jealous over a child...taking the life of my best friend because you couldn't see past your hatred."She nearly spat this, close to revealing rage lurking beneath the surface. "A child whom I view almost like a little brother...too blind in your greed to take the relationship for what it really was; over exagerating it in your sick mind to give justice to your actions...!"  
  
Sessho-maru had turned pale. He made an attempt to reply, but was cut short.  
  
"Don't even think about it, I'm not finished yet!" she hissed, but continued. "You may have saved my life, but as far as I'm concerned, I don't owe you a thing.If you were expecting something, don't. I may someday forgive you for all the pain you've caused, but I will never forget...!"  
  
She watched as his ego and anger deflated a few nochs. This gave her a bit of satisfaction and wore away some of the edges of her own rage. She had made her point and had found a way to end this without a fight. " In a weird way, you claim you care. If you really care, you'll let me go and move on with your life - stop chasing shadows of what will never be... Inu- Yasha will remain in my care. I don't trust you when it comes to him. Heck, I don't even know if you can be trusted, but I'll take my chances..."  
  
Sessho-maru gave a tired, almost defeated sigh. "Heh, I guess I, Sessho-maru, would be better off with a demon woman anyway."  
  
Kagome nodded. in his own way, he had admitted defeat and softened the blow to his fragile ego, but she was glad for this.  
  
"Bye"  
  
He watched as she left the room. He wasn't sure what he was supposed to feel...A surge of indignation began to rise, but was swept away. So much damage had been caused by his pride - it was time he let go...  
  
Maybe he would see her again in future, and this time, perhaps,on better terms...he could only hope...  
  
To be continued... 


	16. Part 16

Disclaimers: I do not own Inu-Yasha and Co. It is the respective property of Rumiko Takahashi.  
  
What Fate Decides... Part 16  
  
Kagome hugged her yukata closer to keep the cold at bay, but it slowly seeped in. She gazed out at the horizon as she sped along the trail and let out a sigh of relief - the sun was coming up; the night air would begin to lose its chill as dawn quickly approached.  
  
Kagome padded barefoot over the soft damp earth beneath her feet. She made her way over the winding path and hill, toward the small hut which could be seen in the distance. Home... although it wouldn't be for much longer.  
  
* * *  
  
She stepped inside - all were still asleep. She walked around an empty futon over to the one with Inu-Yasha who nestled safely beside Mara.  
  
Kagome smiled to herself softly as she gently smoothed a few strands of his straggly hair from his brow. She watched as the pout on his lips - in his sleeping state - slowly turned into a relaxed, calm smile.  
  
She wouldn't wake them just yet; she didn't have the heart. Shaffling slightly, she made here way over to the wall, leaning against it before sliding into a sitting position on the floor.  
  
She would at least take a nap before she had to explain everything and there would be many questions...  
  
* * *  
  
"Kagome!!!"  
  
She woke with a start as a happy Inu-Yasha practically pounced on her."Good to see you too,'' she said as she playfully scruffed his hair. She tried to move, but Inu-Yasha remained glued fast to her. She let out a defeated sigh...this was one time she would be unable to convince him to let go. She smiled - this was why she had fought death so hard; this was the reason she had made it through...  
  
Mara sturred at the sudden commotion, but was quick to move when she noticed the presence of her young friend.  
  
" Kagome,'' she said as she moved over to the happy scene. "I'm so glad that you are alright...but what happened?Did they do anything to you? And why did they take you to begin with?"  
  
"Yeah," Inu-Yasha piped from beside her. "What happened?"  
  
"I'll try to explain as best I can," Kagome chuckled softly, but became serious as she began to explain everything that had occurred.  
  
* * *  
  
" You mean he actually saved you...and he let you leave without a fight?" Mara was shocked at this, but she made no move to hide it.  
  
"Yes, he did," Kagome exclaimed softly. "I was surprised too, but this time I really believe he has given up..."  
  
Inu-Yasha had listened contently, and looked back and forth between the adults as they cotinued talking.  
  
" Kagome? Why the sad look? You beat Sessho-maru...aren't you happy?" Mara asked worriedly, taking in the expression on the young girl's face.  
  
"Don't worry. I'll explain tomorrow. Let's just enjoy today," Kagome said with a quick smile. She would tell Mara tomorrow...  
  
"Alright," she sighed, but she was still not satisfied with Kagome's answer, but it would have to do.  
  
* * *  
  
"Won't you reconsider?" Mara pleaded as Kagome packed her stuff and Inu-Yasha's.  
  
"It's just that we've been here so long. The rest of the villagers are getting suspicious about my condition and not only that, danger seems to be attracted to us...I don't want anyone to get hurt due to my presence..." she said, her voice low with unexpressed emotion. " Besides, I'll visit you every now and again, and I'll send letters telling how everything is going and which domains or villages we are currently located. That will be just in case you need us for any reason."  
  
Mara looked to her friend and knew there was no changing her mind. She gave the girl along squeeze and whispered, "I'll hold you to your word on those letters."  
  
Kagome squeezed back. "We'll miss you,but at least it isn't good- bye."  
  
Letting go, she retrieved their stuff, and headed out; Inu-Yasha was waiting for her.  
  
Inu-yasha gave a teary goodbye, and waved as he and Kagome set out on a their journey - the beginning of a new life; new possibilities...  
  
To be continued... 


	17. Part 17

Disclaimers: I do not own Inu-Yasha and Co. It is the respective property of Rumiko Takahashi.  
  
What Fate Decides... Part 17:  
  
"I found it!" Miaka squealed in excitement as she unburied herself from beneath a pile of scrolls. She waved it trumphiantly before passing it to Kalika.  
  
"Finally..."she breathed as she opened it. She began to read, "A syral orb... we have to find the casting agents before we can perform this...!"  
  
"Oh well... we'll just have to get them, won't we?" Miaka sighed. " But, we can at least check and see how the situation is going."  
  
Placing seven stones-in a ring-, Miaka chanted a spell which formed a pool,of silver liquid,within it.  
  
" It's a small time reflector, but it will have to do. Now, let's watch..."  
  
* * *  
  
Kagome sighed...it was extremely difficult dealing with a teenage Inu- Yasha and she was finding it was becoming more difficult to keep thwarting his advances. She thought about today's earlier event...  
  
*Flashback*  
  
"Kagome... I want you as my mate..." Inu-Yasha proposed as he stood before her.  
  
"What...?"  
  
"I've finally become a man - old enough to be with you now..." he murmurred as he slid a clawed finger along the curve of her cheek.  
  
"B-b-but--"  
  
"Shh," he said gently as he placed his fingers to her lips. "At least think about it before you brush it aside."  
  
*End of Flashback*  
  
It was a perplexing situation. She never thought that Inu-Yasha would seek her as his mate - never thought that his view of her would change; never thought he would begin to see her as a woman, not his caretaker. Didn't he realize the fault in his supposed feelings!  
  
She shook her head then placed it against her folded arms that rested atop her knees. The worst part was that she had fallen in love with him - not a parental love or even sisterly, but the type only two can share...it was wrong to feel the way she did, wasn't it?  
  
She had been his guardian for most of his life - a parent in almost every sense of the word. It wasn't just her status that made it complicated - it was her age.  
  
A large gap existed between them - she was 31 while he was but 18. It would be wrong to engage in such a relationship...it would have been looked down upon in her time. Funny how that was...? Even she believed the double standard ... society seemed to look more favorably towards the older man and younger woman coupling, while the older woman and younger man gained a less favorable light.  
  
How had she let it go this far? No! She would not give into such emotions - it wasn't right or fair...She laughed bitterly - even now she couldn't escape the mind set society had imposed...  
  
She knawed on the edge of her lip in frustration. What was she going to do? She couldn't keep this up without one of them getting hurt... she didn't want Inu-Yasha to make a choice he would regret as he became older or to realize to late that his feelings were not real. She would have to find someone to detour Inu-Yasha's attention away from her; someone who could actually be his mate...  
  
* * *  
  
Musashi's domain their new home...  
  
Inu-Yasha stood in the doorway of their hut, his amber gaze staring blankly out at the distance. Kagome...she was the one who nurtured him; who defended him; who made him feel like he belonged - now she was pushing him away.  
  
He remembered the years of traveling, and each village they had lived...after a certain age he had become old enough to leave and start a life of his own, but he had stayed - he had fallin' in love with her. Maturity had allowed him to see the woman in her ...  
  
He couldn't figure out why she was uncomfortable with being his mate...it wasn't like she was his real mother...age didn't matter to him - demons mated with others of different age all the time. Maybe the fact that he wasn't human, turned her away. He knew she felt the same way - he had seen it in her eyes, but it was possible that the fact he was a half-breed kept them apart.  
  
He shook his head. That couldn't be the reason, but then what was? He would pry Kagome for some insight to what was wrong, but he would have to wait for her to return from her walk. Maybe she would decide to be his mate...maybe all she needed was time to think...  
  
This raised his hopes and he continued to wait.  
  
* * *  
  
"8 years?! It's been 8 years!!! It took us 6 months to find this spell, and 8 years -on that time plane - have gone by," Kalika nearly screamed in frustration.  
  
"Look on the bright side, it will only take a day or two to get the ingredients needed for the spell. That means Kagome will only be stuck in the past a few months. That's if the spell works, but that's besides the point," Miaka replied calmly which was unusual for her.  
  
"Yeah, I guess your right, and it looks like we're almost out of the woods and nearer to being on Katona's goodside," Kalika sighed happily.  
  
"Things are starting to look good."  
  
"Thank the gods for that!"  
  
* * *  
  
Kagome started abruptly from a sudden noise. She gave a short yelp as she moved her head just in time; the wood splintering at the force of the arrow ment for her.  
  
She looked up just in time to see the person before her. It just wasn't possible...was it...?!  
  
To be continued... 


	18. Part 18

Disclaimers: I do not own Inu-Yasha and Co. It is the respective property of Rumiko Takahashi.  
  
What Fate Decides... Part 18:  
  
Who is she?!? Kagome could only stare at the girl standing before her. They could pass for twins, but this girl had a more serious disposition than Kagome could ever muster.  
  
"You're not demon..." she said with hint of surprise tinging her voice, betraying her expression.  
  
"I have an explaination for that, and also for my resemblence to you. I'll explain, if you let me?" Kagome replied quickly and picked herself up from the ground.  
  
"Speak..."  
  
"Well, it all began when..."  
  
* * *  
  
"Hmm...you spoke truth. I felt no lie in your words..."  
  
Kagome could only sigh in relief and turned her attention back to the young girl. "By the way, what is your name?''  
  
"Kikyo," she stated firmly. "Now, I'd like to know yours."  
  
Kagome flushed in embarassment. "I'm sorry... that was completely rude of me. My name's Kagome Higurashi. Kagome will do. It won't matter after today if you forget my name, I'll probably end up moving to another village anyway - it will be less suspicious than staying here . Though, I can safely say now that it was nice meeting you - after the air was cleared over the misunderstanding."  
  
"Twins..."  
  
" Twins?" Kagome questioned.  
  
"You see when I was born, I wasn't quite born alone...I had twin sister, but she had been dead- a still birth in other words." She paused for a moment. "I could say that my parents had been mistaken, but the body had mysteriously gone missing before they could tell anyone of the child's survival and decided against it later. You could always say that your adopted parents revealed the truth to you and you decided to seek out your real family...it isn't exactly a lie, it is possible that I may be one of your ancestors, though it is an unusual idea for one to get one's mind around... for some reason, I can't help but feel right for doing this..."  
  
Kagome blinked in surprise. Kikyo's expression had remained so passive during the entire propostion. She didn't know what to make of it.  
  
She looked up to see Inu-yasha bounding toward them.  
  
Kikyo readied her bow, but Kagome placed a hand up to her stop. "He's the one I mentioned before."  
  
"The half-demon you raised," Kikyo said quietly as she lowered her weapon.  
  
He landed infront of the two women, not quite sure what to make of the situation. They smelled similar, but there was enough of a difference so that he could tell Kagome apart from the other, not to mention minor physical differences.  
  
Kagome stepped forward. "Inu-Yasha, do you remember when I told you I wasn't from around here?"  
  
He nodded his head carefully, but then spoke, "But has that got to with anything or explaining what's going on?"  
  
She exhaled slowly. Time to give him the whole story, making it her second time explaining it today.  
  
* * *  
  
"Is that why you ---?" he began, but Kagome cut him off.  
  
"Yes, that is part of the reason, but that can be discussed later - in private," she said carefully. Her personal dealings with Inu-Yasha were no one's business.  
  
"All will be taken care of in regards to the villagers. I'll give them the same story I gave to you earlier. You'll stop by later today in order to confirm the story for the villagers and then life should be peaceful - no questions asked. I'll be off now," Kikyo said quickly, giving a slight bow before she left.  
  
"We better not disappoint..." Kagome murmured softly after she left. She briskly walked past Inu-Yasha toward the hut.  
  
He followed after. He would let her get away with avoiding the converstion this one time, but he wouldn't let it happen again...  
  
To be continued... 


	19. Part 19

Disclaimers: I do not own Inu-Yasha and Co. It is the respective property of Rumiko Takahashi.  
  
What Fate Decides... Part 19:  
  
Kagome watched Inu-Yasha work in the field. He seemed to have adjusted nicely to this place and the people, of Musashi's domain, had accepted him willingly. Something that others hadn't done...  
  
She remembered the teasing and name calling; the long nights talking to him and telling him that there was nothing wrong with being a half-demon - telling him that he was special and that people reacted badly to things they couldn't understand...  
  
She turned her attention back to Kikyo; the young priestess seemed to have taken an interest in Inu-Yasha and if that was the case, Kagome had found the solution to her problem.  
  
"Kagome...I must leave the village for a short time. I will, of course, be back by dusk. Kaede will be accompanying me. I ask that you guard this while I am gone," she said as she placed the shikon jewel into Kagome's hand.  
  
Kagome looked at the small jewel. Kikyo had explained about the jewel and her role as its guardian; it was hard to believe that such a small thing could contain so much power and cause so much trouble.  
  
"Where exactly are you going?" Kagome asked quickly before Kikyo turned to leave.  
  
"To tend to a thief who now resides in some nearby caves. For you see, he sustained injuries that have left him disfigured, scarred and paralyzed...''  
  
"His name?"  
  
"Onigumo."  
  
* * *  
  
Onigumo...that name bothered her. Though she had not met the wild thief - that Kikyo was harboring in a nearby cave - , she could not help but be unsettled; nagging suspicions forming in the back of her mind...  
  
Maybe they were unfounded, but she couldn't help it. He was helpless, and virtually harmless from the description Kikyo had given, but she couldn't seem to shake the feeling.  
  
"Kagome..."  
  
She shook herself from her thoughts and turned her attention towards Inu-Yasha. "Hmm?"  
  
"I haven't forgotten our agreement. It's time to discuss what you have been trying to avoid the past few days..."  
  
"There isn't anything to discuss."  
  
"God dammit, Kagome! You know we have to talk about this...I'm not about to change how I feel towards you! I don't care that you're from another time period. You're here now and that's all that matters...!"  
  
"My existance here is a mistake..." Her voice lowering to a point that it was almost inaudiable, " ...a mistake..."  
  
"That isn't the real reason, is it?!" inu-Yasha growlled. "It's because I'm half-demon, isn't it?!"  
  
Kagome blinked in surprise.  
  
"Well, isn't it?" he demanded angerily, his body visuably shaking in rage. "Don't bother to answer, I'm going for a walk..."  
  
She sat in silence after he left. Inu-Yasha... that wasn't the reason... it really wasn't...  
  
* * *  
  
Kagome walked towards the village shrine; she would return the jewel as it was now past dusk.  
  
Kikyo looked up in surprise as Kagome entered - her demeanor was not cheerful as it usually was.  
  
She quickly handed the jewel to Kikyo.  
  
"Please take care of Inu-Yasha once I'm gone," she whispered before exiting. He was better off with Kikyo - at least, Kikyo was from this time; Kagome's presence was an accident that should have never occurred...  
  
* * *  
  
Kagome tied the strings on her sack - it was time to go. She had left a note on Inu-yasha's futon; she only hoped it gave him enough information so that he would not hate her for what she was about to do...  
  
She moved back the flap from the door and walked out of the hut. She turned and looked back for a moment. It would probably be the last time she would ever see it again...  
  
* * *  
  
Inu-Yasha looked inside the hut. He had let off some steam and was ready to discuss things reasonably - he had overreacted...  
  
Kagome wasn't there. Where was she?!  
  
He spotted the note on his bedding. Carefully picking it up, he began to read it.  
  
He cursed mentally and stormed out the door. He was not going to let her end it this way...! He wasn't going to give up his love for her...  
  
When he found her, he would make her see it!  
  
To be continued... 


	20. Part 20

Disclaimers: I do not own Inu-Yasha and Co. It is the respective property of Rumiko Takahashi.  
  
What Fate Decides... Part 20:  
  
Katona looked at the two younger fates and smiled proudly. "You found the counter spell and you've collected the ingrediants for it. I must say I'm impressed..."  
  
''It was the least we could do after botching up the flow of history,'' Miaka piped.  
  
"And since you were managing the other streams of time," Kalika added.  
  
"Well, we've doddled long enough. Let's get this started."  
  
* * *  
  
Inu-yasha sped through the darkened forest.  
  
He sniffed the air to pick up Kagome's scent - she couldn't have gone too far on foot and she would probably have to slow down due in part to poor night vision that plagued humans.  
  
He continued for another few metres - she had gotten pretty far, but he could see her in the distance; he picked up his pace.  
  
* * *  
  
Kagome stopped dead in her tracks as she felt a cold shiver run up along her spine. She spun around just in time to see a blur coming towards her.  
  
She made a dash, but found her escape blocked as she collided with solid flesh - she had smacked into the person she was avoiding - Inu- Yasha...  
  
He coiled his arm about her waist, holding her firmly in place.  
  
"You're going to listen dammit!" he growled. "I not about to let you run out of my life because you have this stupid notion that your presence here is an accident. Well, let me tell you this - I don't believe it! Everything happens for a reason... weither it's a conscious decision or fate steps in..."  
  
He slowly released his hold, then gently tilted her chin so that he could look into her storm gray eyes. "Kagome...this love -we feel- is meant to be... the only thing keeping us apart is your own indecision... the choice is yours. I can't force you to be with me..." he said, becoming despondent.  
  
Kagome felt as if all will to leave had completely drained from her being. She was tired of denying her love for him; sick of fighting a losing battle...  
  
Whatever consequences would come form this, she would accept them all...  
  
"Yes..." she whispered. "...I'll stay...with you..."  
  
Inu-Yasha's ears pricked at those words. She was truely going to stay with him...!  
  
Kagome gave a small grunt as she found herself pressed against him in an eager embrace. His fingers woave their way way into her dark tresses and he caught her in a brutal kiss.  
  
He moved his lips away from hers ever so slightly. "You won't regret this!" he murmured heatedly before catching her tender mouth again in another fierce duel.  
  
He pulled back to admire her.  
  
Her eyes were dark with unexpressed emotion, her cheeks had flushed to a rosey pink, and her soft lips were mildly swollen from his recent assault.  
  
"Sorry.." he muttered sheepishly as he gently kissed her bottom lip, before catching her in a soft, but passionate kiss. He never wanted to let this moment end...  
  
Inu-Yasha pushed Kagome away quickly.  
  
"Inu-Yasha...wha--"  
  
He raised a hand to silence her. "Move behind me..!" he commanded softly. "There's someone out there...I can smell 'em! Show yourself !".  
  
An amonous figure moved from the shadows. His charred lips twisting into a sadistic grin. "Keh, Keh, Keh... don't stop on on account of me- I was so enjoying the show!"  
  
"Who the fuck are you?!" Inu-yasha snarled as the disfigured demon approached. "And more importantly, what the hell do you want?!"  
  
He ignored the question and leered at Kagome. "My.. my... Kikyo...if I had to know you wanted to be fucked so badly, you could have straddled my former self in those secluded caves...". He inclined his body suggestively.  
  
"She's not Kikyo...and you better talk, I'm fucking losin my patience with you arshole!" Inu-Yasha growlled.  
  
"I now go by the name Naraku and I want all that you got - your form, your life and you little whore..." An unsavory smile crossed his lips.  
  
"I'm going to kill you, you sick fuck!!!" Inu- Yasha roared as he lunged forward. He was going to kill this bastard with his bare hands!  
  
To be continued... 


	21. Part 21

Disclaimers: I do not own Inu-Yasha and Co. It is the respective property of Rumiko Takahashi.  
  
Note: Thank you to all. This is the last chapter. Hope you enjoy!^.^  
  
What Fate Decides... Part 21:  
  
"You'll never be able to satisfy her..." Naraku jeered as he sidestepped Inu-Yasha's blind lunge. He could sense the dog demon's fears and thoughts. What fun he would have with this...!  
  
He watched as the girl went by the mutt's side, listening as she whispered words of comfort into his ear. "Do you really think that your words will help that pitful excuss of a man? Besides, if I obtain his form, I will be more of a man to you than he'll ever be..." he smiled suggestively and was met with a harash glare. "Once I kill him, the offer still stands..."  
  
Inu-Yasha pushed Kagome behind him. "You're all talk...I kill you first before you touch Kagome!" He growlled.  
  
"Keh, Keh, Keh...Kagome... such a lovely name..." Naraku leered. " I could get used to calling that name ever night..."  
  
Inu-yasha growlled at this and started to move forth when he felt a slight tug at his sleeve.  
  
He looked at Kagome - her eyes begging him not go through with it; to abandon this fight...she seemed afraid for him...  
  
"Don't worry," he said confidently,"I'll beat this arshole!"  
  
"We'll see..." Naraku murmured.  
  
With that said, the fight resumed.  
  
* * *  
  
Katona stepped forth with illuminating Syral orb craddled gently in her palms - it had taken a while, but they had finally completed it!  
  
She moved closer to join the other fates,completing the ring formation.  
  
All three fates stood in a circle around the newly opened reflecting pool of time and began chanting -in unison- as they slowly let the orb sink beneath the surface.  
  
All they could do, was pray they had not been too late...  
  
* * *  
  
The battle had grown intense, and the odds were becoming grim.  
  
Kagome watched ,in horror, as Inu-Yasha was thrust back by the full brunt of the assault, blades of chi severing his flesh and battering his battle wary form.  
  
He lay upon the ground seemingly prone and helpless, with what appeared to be no chance of surviving another blow.  
  
She watched as Naraku prepared for the final strike.  
  
She couldn't let that happen, she wouldn't let that happen...she would protect Inu-yasha at all costs!  
  
She felt her legs wobble as she found the strength to push herself forward.Her pulse pounded and her heart raced as she flung herself over Inu- Yasha, using her body as a sheild to protect him from the attack.  
  
White spots appeared before her eyes, and the sound of rushing wind assaulted her ears, drowning out almost everything around. She heard Inu- Yasha screaming her name in protest of what she had done, but that didn't matter to her... as long as he had a chance to survive.  
  
She felt the pain continue to drive into her, leaving her raw and numb at the one time. Blackness clouded her mind. Was she dying? She couldn't tell as the darkness sucked her in...  
  
* * *  
  
Kagome let out a soft groan as she began to lift herself up off the ground. Her mind was fuzzy and she wasn't quite sure about what happened...she was still slightly disoriented as she began to take in her surroundings.  
  
She stared dumbly as she looked at her clock - it read 2am. So it had all been a dream...? As she tried to remember what had occurred, she found that it quickly began to fade.  
  
Whatever it had been about, she couldn't recall. Stupid mummified water karp hand...it must have given her nightmares... grandpa and his weird gifts.  
  
Oh well, it was now offically her birthday and she couldn't wait to see what surprises awaited her...!  
  
* * *  
  
"See ya!" she yelled as she made her way towards the steps. It was off to school and later she would find out what birthday surprises were in store.  
  
She turned to leave when she heard chimes, which almost seemed to have a lilt of laughter.She searched for the sound, and her gaze turned to the mini shrine.  
  
"Hey! Sota!You're not supposed to play in the mini shrine!" she yelled as she saw him poke his head from behind the door.  
  
"But Buyo...he's..."  
  
"In the well house?!"  
The End  
  
It all went right back to were it all started, and Rumiko Takahashi will decide the fate of the characters. *tee, hee* I so bad. 


End file.
